The mission of the RISE program at California State University, Dominguez Hills, like the goal of the national MBRS programs, is to increase the number of underrepresented students who enter into and complete the Ph.D. in biomedical or behavioral science and pursue research careers. To accomplish our mission, we have set measurable goals and objectives that stress the importance of engagement, capacity and continuity to achieve student success. Our goals are to 1) build the academic skill capacity of RISE students, 2) build the capacity of RISE students for scientific research careers; 3) provide a continuum of enrichment opportunities and resources to support the development of RISE students as future Ph.D. candidates and 4) insure that at least 50% of RISE students enter Ph.D. programs and complete these programs within 10 years. Our program will strengthen the academic skills of RISE students by providing intensive English and math courses to build on what they learn in general education. Each student will be placed in a productive research laboratory at Dominguez Hills, LA BioMed or Drew during the academic year and summer or they may choose to participate in summer programs at other institutions. Students will receive a series of Weekend Workshops to develop their presentation and scientific reading skills and will be provided assistance in preparing their summer and graduate school applications. We expect that these activities will build the GPA of the RISE students and afford them the opportunity to publish and present at discipline specific meetings. Furthermore, the skills they learn will carry them well into their graduate programs and make the transition from an undergraduate to graduate institution appear seamless. All of these components will insure that 50% or more of our RISE graduates enter into top Ph.D. programs across the Nation and become biomedical researchers to improve the lives and health of our Nation's citizens.